


Pasta on the rooftop

by TwinkletwinkleLittleStardis



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: F/M, Love, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkletwinkleLittleStardis/pseuds/TwinkletwinkleLittleStardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter tells Gwen to wear something pretty. It's all in the title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pasta on the rooftop

He was talking to someone else, she hated it when he did that. He was hers, nobody else should be allowed to talk to him. Great, she thought, now he was laughing. Damn he was cute when he laughed, Gwen Stacy skipped up to her boyfriend and tapped his shoulder, interrupting the joke between him and the pretty girl. He was spluttering and making feeble excuses when he turned to her. She just smiled and grasped his hand. "So, Bug Boy, got any plans for tonight?" She asked, looking at him expectantly. He always got nervous around her and she loved it. "I do, actually, wear something pretty and be ready for eight." He swooped in for a kiss and she replied eagerly the Cheerleader stormed off seeing she had clearly lost the fight for Peter's affections. They broke apart looking satisfied but there was still the ache in Gwen's stomach which ached for more of Peter. "What do you mean pretty, is this not pretty?" Gwen did a little turn and gave Peter a nice view of her legs as her skirt momentarily drifted upwards. "Gwen, you always look beautiful. How about this, wear something special." Gwen nodded and took his hand leading him off to Algebra class. All throughout the class Gwen could feel Peter's eyes on her back. She tried to concentrate and as soon as the bell rang she swung around to join Peter on their usual walk home. Peter however gave her a swift kiss on the cheek before running away with his skateboard. Gwen frowned as she gathered up her stuff wondering what he had plans for. Once she was home she alerted her mother to her absence this evening as she would be with Peter. "Oh, what do you too have planned for this evening?" Gwen's mother asked as she sliced up carrots for their dinner. "No idea, but i'm hoping we get to eat. I'm starved," Gwen replied taking a carrot and munching on it as she walked off to her bedroom. She glanced at her bedroom clock. It was only 4 o'clock. Gwen did some homework and had a sandwich, just in case Peter's plans didn't involve food. At 7 o'clock Gwen set to work on her outfit. She started by putting her hair up in her usual ponytail, mostly because Peter liked it like that, and did her make-up in a soft pink tone. She chose a pair of white ballet flats and a pink dress. The dress was fitted at the top with a holter and was pleated at the middle and flowed to her knees. She packed a shoulder bag with her backup make-up kit, a loose cardigan in the same white as her shoes, mints, a comb, and her phone. At eight she heard a soft thunk on the balcony and turned to open the window before he even had to knock. Peter climbed in through the window with a bouquet of flowers wearing a pale blue shirt and black tie over a pair of jeans with a loose black jacket over top. "Hello Ms. Stacy, you look gorgeous." He kissed her blushing cheeks. "And you look incredibly dashing Mr. Parker. Where are we going this evening?" She asked. "We are headed to, wait and see," He grinned cheekily. Gwen rolled her eyes and looked around expectantly. "how are we getting to wherever we are going?" Gwen asked. Peter climbed out the window gesturing for Gwen to follow him. "Grab on," he said holding out an arm while he stood on the edge of the fire escape. "No, way. Peter! I am in a dress." "Gwen, unless you want to walk twenty blocks, I suggest you grab on. Tight." Gwen sighed and reluctantly gripped his arm and pulled herself close into his body. Gwen felt the familiar but uncomfortable feeling of flying backwards through the air and the awful sensation of flinging upwards into the air. She screamed and she heard Peter laughed. She held him even tighter and felt him respond by holding her stronger around her middle. Gwen had her eyes squeezed shut when they landed on something solid. She opened eyes to see an amazing scene. There was a small white table with a vase of roses and two silver plate covers. Peter walked over and hit play on a iPod dock and soft music played out. She looked around to see various candles twinkling in the dark starry night. Peter pulled out Gwen's chair and said, "M'lady." Gwen was floored by how perfect everything was, she didn't even want to know how he got the things up there. "Wow! Peter i'm speechless," She exclaimed. She sat down and Peter lifted the cover with an extra flourish. "Fettuccine Alfredo, courtesy of Aunt May." Peter smiled. He sat down and removed his own cover. Gwen picked up her fork and placed a bit in her mouth, the look on her face was pure gold in Peter's eyes. "this tastes delicious, how did you know I love fettuccine?" Gwen asked, licking her lips. "I am just the best boyfriend ever and a great listener," he answered smugly. Once the food was finished, Peter jumped up, whisked away the plates, and disappeared of the edge of the building. "Peter!" she yelled but as soon as she finished he popped back up with another plate. "What are you doing?" He only winked as he put the plate down. "Bug Boy you really are full of surprises tonight." "You bet I am," he smiled. Under this plate cover was a strawberry cheesecake. "Ta Da! This one is courtesy of Bill's Bakery." It was the most delicious cheesecake Gwen had tasted. "You are hitting all the marks tonight, Peter." Two slices had disappeared from the plate and Peter ran away again. This time he returned with a bottle. Gwen and Peter sat on the edge of the building with their legs dangling. There was clinking of glasses and giggles as they drank the wine. Gwen then sat up straight, "Wait, is this legal?"She was scrutinizing the glass of golden liquid. "Relax, it's Champagne. Technically we only are having one glass then it is back to wherever you want to go next." Gwen looked intrigued. "Where are we going from here then?" "It's up to you baby. The city of New York is Our Oyster." "What about the top of the Brooklyn Bridge?" "Done!" Peter grabbed her under the arm and swept them off the building. Gwen screamed again, "Peter, Peter, No! Ah." They touched down on the top of the bridge, close to falling off, this only made Gwen hold him tighter as she kissed him. Desire seeped through every second of the long passionate kissed. She gasped as they broke apart, "Is there anywhere we can do this without falling to our deaths?" Peter grinned taking her around the middle and swinging away again. This time Gwen only felt nervous at what was to come. They touched down on a rooftop, "is there where we are um, you know?" She asked nervously looking around at the trashy ground. "No Gwen, this isn't the romantic destination I had planned." "You planned this?" She asked eyebrows raised. "I planned up to this moment. I admit I hoped you would be the one to bring it up. Where do you want to go then?" "My place won't be empty. I want privacy." "Aunt May is home so not mine. What about the yard. I know it's not ideal but we can make it romantic, I got blankets." He faltered thinking about his dumb suggestion. "That's great. Let's go then." Gwen was brimming with excitement. Peter grabbed his backpack and swung to the shipyard. They were there awhile setting it up with blankets in a covered spot. "So um how do we proceed?" Gwen, of course knew what to do she was merely unsure of how to begin. Peter answered the question by leaping forward and kissing her. A deeper kiss then ever before. Tongue was involved and they were dancing in each other's mouths. They awkwardly went from standing up to laying down with Gwen laying on top still kissing. She broke apart smiling. "Well that was easier than I imagined." She laughed. "I'll say, should we continue?" Gwen nodded. She removed her cardigan slowly placing it beside her on the ground. She was sitting on his crotch with her dress all around them like cake icing. She slid the straps off and lifted the dress over her head. "Those are adorable and smoking hot," Peter said reaching upwards to massage her breasts through the soft pink bra. "My breasts or the bra?" Gwen asked innocently. "Both." He was fiddling with the front clasp but she stopped him to awkwardly remove his jacket and shirt. He threw the tie off. Gwen had only seen his Spiderman muscles when they were covered in blood. At the moment they were toned and golden. They were kissing again because every website stressed the importance of kissing during the sexual experience. She allowed Peter to remove the bra and in doing do he attacked get breasts with his hands and his mouth. Gwen was moaning and leading Peter on. "Ooh Peter, oh yeah. You are so good." She moaned as he continued. Peter shuffled out of his pants and shoes. It was time for a position change. Gwen got up and rolled underneath him. Peter was clearly enjoying the new dominant role as her pulled away Gwen's panties. She was neatly shaved. He went in with his fingers making sure she was properly a roused. He then led on with his tongue. This received a good reaction from Gwen. She was moaning rather loudly. Gwen was getting close when Peter stopped and cast aside his boxers. His erection was fully hard. Gwen noted its length at about eight inches. Not that she cared but it was nice to have a man with a full package. He slid in slowly they both gasped in pain. It was a good few minutes of kissing before they were prepared to move. Boy did they move. He pushed in firmly and quickly. Gwen was pushed further by one hand on her clit and the other in her hands. She climaxed around him pushing Peter over the edge pulling himself out to cum onto her stomach rather than in her. She dragged her finger up her stomach and tasted his juices. She smiled, "yum, next time that is definitely going in my mouth." "How about now?" He winked. "You know I want to but now is not a good time. We have to be getting back." They reluctantly got dressed and cleaned up the area. Gwen grasped her again and they flew up and away. When Gwen opened her eyes they were back on the balcony. "Peter, this was the best night of my life. We need to do it again. I loved it, I love you." Suddenly they were kissing again. "I had fun too. I'm glad you enjoyed it." He said once they had broken apart. "Bye then." "See you at school. Good bye." Gwen said quietly. She was concerned he wasn't replying to her love confession. He lept of the balcony. She turned to go back inside when he popped back up resting his arms and head on the ledge. "Oh and Gwen?" She turned. "I love you too."


End file.
